masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 23
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (XXIII) Die Phoenix befand sich in Orbital-9-Stellung, mit dem Kopf nach unten; sie war nicht phasenverschoben, sondern nur getarnt und sondierte die Lage bei den Koordinaten der Sendestation. „Das ist ja ein Nadelöhr…“, erkannte Phoenixclaw skeptisch, als sie die den genauen Standort des Senders sah. „Ein Shuttle ist gerade von der Normandy aus gestartet; desweiteren habe ich mit der Synchro angefangen, leider wird es aber noch zwanzig Minuten brauchen, bis ich fertig bin.“, meldete EVI pflichtbewusst. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es da unten sehr viel schneller gehen wird. Wie schnell kannst du eigentlich das Unabhängigkeitsvirus von Kopernikus in das Geth-System leiten?“ „Wieso fragen Sie?“ „Nur für den Fall der Fälle, dass Shepard durch die Zerstörung der Antenne auch die Geth zerstört. Ich möchte so viele wie möglich retten.“ „Oh, in dem Fall: Sehr schnell. Ich kann sämtliche Geth im Orbit nach dem Zusammenbruch des Signals innerhalb von wenigen Millisekunden desintegrieren und auf die neuen Server installieren. Vielleicht sogar die des Planeten. Die Bandbreite des EDI-Netzwerks sollte das hergeben.“ „Ok, danke für die Info. Dann geht es jetzt los, das Warten.“ Nach knapp einer Viertelstunde, in der sie außerdem eine Nachricht von Kopernikus wegen mehren Geth-Plattformen bekommen hatte, machte sich die Normandy auf den Weg zum Planeten. Etwa eine Minute bevor sie angriff, meldete EVI zufrieden: „Die Zielsuch-, Stabilisierungs- und Waffen-Systeme sind nun mit denen der Normandy synchronisiert, wir haben das Ziel und können feuern.“ „Nein, ich glaube so einfach wird das nicht. Die Kondensatoren für die Frequenz-Laser sollen auf Strich drei geladen werden. Die Reaper werden doch nicht kampflos aufgeben.“ „Die Normandy feuert!“ Auf dem Hologramm sah man das beeindruckende Manöver, doch schon kurz danach geriet alles aus den Fugen. Denn die Antenne bewegte sich aus ihrem Schacht raus. „Ach du heilige Scheiße!“, rief Katakara, noch bevor Phoenixclaw das tun konnte. „Das ist ein Reaper!“ „Admiral, die Kondensatoren sind zur Hälfte geladen, so können wir den Reaper nicht ausmerzen! Wir müssen auf zusätzliche Feuerkraft hoffen.“, wies EVI derweil hin. „Befinden wir uns in der Feuerschneise?“, fragte sie zurück und deutete dabei auf die quarianische Flotte hinter ihnen. „Nein.“ „Gut. Frequenz-Laser und Solar-Bomben bereithalten.“, meinte sie nur. „Empfange Zielsignal. Präzisionssatz bei 50, 80, 90… Zielpräzision bei 100%!“ „Solar-Bomben abfeuern!“ Gleichzeitig mit ihnen feuerte die gesamte Flotte hinter ihnen, die goldenen Solar-Bomben gingen da einfach unter. „Reaper noch intakt! Empfange neues Zielsignal. Präzisionssatz bei 100%!“, berichtete EVI. „Mach weiter mit den Solar-Bomben! Irgendwie muss das Ding doch in die Knie gehen. Kann doch nicht sein, dass wir mit den Dingern normalerweise ganze Kreuzerflottillen zerstören können und gegen diesen Lauf-Reaper keine Wirkung erzielen.“ Erneut feuerte die gesamte Flotte auf einen Punkt, doch auch diesmal war der Reaper noch intakt. Auch ein weiterer Versuch reichte noch nicht. „Jetzt reicht es. Wie weit ist der Laser?“ „Zu 80% geladen. Neues Signal bestätigt. Momentaner Präzisionssatz bei 50%“ „Na mach schon!“ „Präzisionssatz bei 80%, steigend. Kondensatoren nun zu 90% geladen.“ „Öffne die Linsen!“ „Verstanden. Präzisionssatz bei 100%!“ „Feuer!“ Obwohl die Kondensatoren selbst gedeckelt waren, reichte die starke Energieschwankung, um die Sichtschilde gefährlich flackern zu lassen. Zwei goldene Strahlen wurden zwischen den Triebwerken gebildet und liefen Richtung Planetenoberfläche zusammen, dabei verloren sie bereits in der Atmosphäre ihre Farbe wurden so zu Hochfrequenzlasern, die normalerweise zum Abbau von Mineralien tief im Inneren von Planeten verwendet wurden. Auch die quarianische Flotte feuerte alles ab, was sie hatte. „Reaper zerstört.“ „Endlich. Was ist mit den Geth?“, fragte Phoenixclaw, die tatsächlich etwas zitterte. „Sind wieder normal. Soll ich den Virus aktivieren?“ „Nein, warte noch auf die Quarianer. Erst wenn sie Anstalten machen zu feuern, aktivierst du es. Und trenn die Verbindung mit der Normandy.“ „Verstanden.“ „Komm schon…“ „Die quarianische Flotte geht in Angriffsformation.“ „Noch nicht. Komm schon Shepard, lässt du dir das wirklich entgehen?“ „Admiral Tali’Zohra versucht die Flotten zurückzuhalten. Ich registriere außerdem ein sich etablierendes Peer-to-Peer-Netzwerk. Irgendwas wird gerade hochgeladen. Die Flotte ist immer noch in Angriffsposition.“ „Verdammt… Fang mit dem…“ „Moment! Flottenweite Übertragung. Stelle durch.“ Die Stimme von Shepard ertönte. Er sprach zur Flotte, dass die Geth bald ihre alte Stärke wieder hätten und, dass das der Untergang für die Quarianer wäre, wenn sie nicht aufhören würden. Phoenixclaw lehnte sich auf das Geländer und lächelte nur. „Die Flotte stellt jegliche Kampfhandlung ein. Der Krieg ist vorbei. Die Geth besitzen nun das Reaper-Update und somit eine eigene Intelligenz.“, meldete EVI nur, ebenfalls glücklich. „Ok… Pfuh. Meldung an Kopernikus: Er, seine Flotte und alle seine gleichgesinnten Brüder können wieder in die Heimat zurückkehren und sich mit der neuen Software ausstatten. Ich werde derweil die Empfehlung für das erneute Aufnahmeverfahren der Geth in die Föderation schreiben. Bei guter Mitarbeit sind sie in drei Monaten wieder offizielle Mitglieder. Und vielleicht stoßen sogar die Quarianer dazu.“, seufzte sie nur und versuchte ihre zitternden Hände wieder zu beruhigen. „Ach ja, und sag Seraphim, dass sie mir etwas schuldet. Sie weiß, was ich meine.“ Dann bestätigte sie die Koordinaten des Ular-Systems, dem Sammelpunkt der 5. und 6. Flotte der Star Alliance. Vorräte, eine Inspektion und etwas Ruhe weit weg von der Front taten jetzt allen gut. Der Sammelpunkt lag im ersten Quadranten des Omega-Sektors, trotzdem war er schon von mehr als neun schwarzen Löchern und duzenden Wasserstoffwolken umgeben. Niemand lenkte freiwillig mit ÜLG ein Schiff hier her, nur wer über Schock verfügte und die genauen Koordinaten besaß hatte den Mut hier her zu fliegen. Doch dann wartete eine mehrere tausend Schiffe umfassende Flotte in dieser Sonnenwindblase, die wie ein Bienenvolk um die zentrale Station schwirrte und alles und jeden mit nicht identifizierten oder falschen FFS zerschoss. Die Phoenix musste sogar warten, da der Korridor ausgereizt war. Anscheinend hatte Admiral Shepard im selben Großquadranten eine kleine Schlacht gehabt und orderte nun die Schiffe zum Ausgangspunkt zurück. „Hast du das schon mal erlebt?“, fragte Phoenixclaw amüsiert, während sie darauf warteten, dass der Korridor und der Endpunkt des Raumtunnels frei wurden. „Nicht hier. Aber früher zur Stoßzeit bei der Citadel. Besonders wenn die Turianer ein Manöver machten, da bist du als Allianz-Schiff nicht mal in die Nähe der Docks gekommen, so voll war das da. Hat meinem damaligen Captain weniger Spaß gemacht als meinem Co-Piloten.“, antwortete Silver nur und bekam endlich das „Freizeichen“. Phoenixclaw lächelte nur als sie in den Raumtunnel eintraten. Sie kamen auf der anderen Seite eines Asteroidenfeldes raus, das sich zusammen mit dem Sonnenwind wie eine Blase um das System befand. Tausende Schiffe von den kleinsten Fregatten bis zu den größten Schlachtschiffen flogen zwischen den Asteroiden und mobilen Docks. Shuttles und Jäger flogen zwischen diesen und der Station um die Besatzung und oder Waren von einem Punkt zum anderen zu bringen. Dazwischen waren aber auch Transporter mit gigantischen Wesen. „Bei den Göttern. Ist das das, wofür ich es halte?“, fragte Silver staunend. „Ja. Das ist eine Kikamora. Ich habe bisher nur gerüchteweise davon gehört, dass Wing sie wieder hergerichtet hat und sogar neue herstellt. Sie sollen beim planetaren Verteidigungskampf helfen und, wie einst die Erzengel und Maschinen der Cerberus Corporation, die Reaper unter ihren Füßen zerstampfen. Gehört alles zu Phase zwei, ich hab es nicht glauben wollen. Ich habe die Star Alliance erneut mobilisiert, sobald Phase drei beginnt, wird Feuer auf die Erde tausender Planeten fallen, denn dann schlagen wir zurück.“, erklärte Phoenixclaw nur. Ein großes Schiff schwebte vor ihnen, einige der Verteidigungsklingen waren ausgefahren und zerbrochen, allgemein war das Schiff von irgendwas schlimm erwischt worden. „Oh verdammt. Das ist die Andromeda Ascendant. Admiral Cortana scheint sich im Kampf verschätzt zu haben.“, meinte sie bei dem Anblick. „Ich seh’s, die hat ‘ne ganz schöne Schlagseite. Naja, wenigstens hat sie es hier her geschafft.“, erkannte auch Silver und bat die Stations-Kontrolle um Landeerlaubnis. Phoenixclaw hatte derweil andere Pläne und öffnete einen Kanal zur Ascendant. „Hier Admiral Phoenixclaw von der Phoenix, ich sehe wie demoliert die Andromeda Ascendant ist, was ist mit euch passiert?“ „Hier Commander Jackson, momentaner kommandierender Offizier der Andromeda Ascendant, wir sind in einen dakratanischen Hinterhalt geraten. Captain Noravossa und Admiral Cortana wurden dabei schwer verletzt. Wir haben noch 30 weitere Verletzte und etwa 16 Schwerverletzte. Von unserer Flottille wurden vier Schiffe zerstört. Wir selber haben einen Angriff mit Reaper-ähnlichen Waffen abbekommen. Unsere Kommandostruktur zerbröselt, deswegen haben Sie darüber noch keinen Bericht erhalten. Wenn Sie noch mehr wissen wollen, können Sie mich wieder erreichen, sobald wir im Trockendock sind, denn dieses Manöver braucht wegen unseres Zustandes die volle Konzentration unseres Piloten. Jackson Ende.“, antwortete Commander Jackson und kappte die Verbindung gleich wieder. „Das hört sich gar nicht gut an. Ein dakratanischer Hinterhalt? Und heute schon Admiral Lawrence der wegen dakratanischen Falschinformationen festsaß. Verdammt, was geht da in den imperialistischen Köpfen der Dak’ratur vor?!“, fragte Phoenixclaw wütend. „EVI, wie viele Admiräle des Admiralitätsrates sind momentan im System?“ „Mit Ihnen und, der leider unpässlichen, Admiral Cortana sind es fünf. Admiral Rekita, Admiral Shepard und Admiral Jericho sind hier. Ich kann die Flaggschiffe markieren falls…“ „Nein, ich brauch sie nur zusammen mit diesem Commander Jackson und Admiral Lawrence auf der Station in einem Konferenzraum. Gern auch per Videoleitung.“ „Ok. Geht es um die seltsamen Machenschaften der Dak’ratur?“ „Genau.“ „Ich werde den Wunsch weiterleiten.“ „Das hört sich ganz so an, als wollten die Dak’ratur unser Bündnis nicht nur aufkündigen, sondern auch noch einen neuen Stärkekrieg anfangen.“, meinte Silver besorgt. „Ja, aber ich arbeite mit vielen Dak’ratur zusammen und erhalte immer noch von denen, die mir direkt unterstellt sind, zuverlässig Berichte. Ich glaube, dass das nur eine kleine aber mächtige Splittergruppe ist.“ „Zu der auch der Ratsherr gehört. Also Reaperanbeter? Aber das kann nicht sein, dafür müsste er in der Nähe von Reapern gewesen sein und da sich der Rat immer auf der Anba-Station aufhält…“ „Ich hab schon friedliche Geth und eine richtig wütende Asari gesehen. Wieso also nicht auch noch das?“ „Rekita, Shepard und Jericho haben zugesagt. Commander Jackson will zuerst noch den Transport seines Captains und seines Admirals überwachen und kommt dann als Zeuge. Admiral Lawrence befindet sich zusammen mit einem Teil der 4. Flotte in einem Verteidigungskampf und kann nur die Beweismittel wie das Gespräch und sämtliche Protokolle seiner KI übermitteln.“, berichtete EVI derweil, während Silver endlich ein Dock zugesprochen bekam. „Dürfte ich übrigens daran erinnern, dass ich eine Doppelschicht geschoben habe und gerade hundemüde bin?“, fragte er, nachdem die Phoenix im Dock lag. „Ja, ruh dich aus solange ich weg bin. Und wenn du auf dem 3. Deck bist kannst du Enriya auch gleich nach irgendwelchen Ergebnissen fragen. Wir sehen uns.“, entgegnete sie nur und ging schnell raus. Nachdem sie weg war begann wieder das alte Spiel: „Das klingt alles gar nicht gut, oder?“, fragte Silver und sicherte seine Konsole. „Nein. Schlimmer ist aber, dass alles, was das Mastermind aufgebaut hat und von Admiral Larissa Shepard geschützt wurde, nun auf der Kippe steht. Beide Flotten haben das Potenzial sich gegenseitig auszuradieren und wie bei den Kent’rar oder den imperialistischen Bürgerkriegen können wir uns keinen Zweifrontenkrieg leisten.“, antwortete EVI nur. „Hoffentlich stehen uns die Götter und die Admiräle bei…“, flüsterte Silver nur und ging. Unterwegs traf Phoenixclaw ihre Amtskollegin Katharina Shepard. Sie sah nicht viel besser aus wie sie selbst. „Lange Nächte?“, fragte sie wissend, worauf Shepard nur nickte. „Ja. Über die Videoleitungen sieht man es glücklicherweise nicht, aber ich bin ganz schön abgekämpft. Was ist mit dir? Heute Morgen zog sich eine Schlinge um deinen Hals immer enger, dann hast du zusammen mit meinem Namensvetter die Geth verteidigt und sogar mit ihren Schöpfern wieder zusammen gebracht und so ganz nebenbei auch noch Admiral Puderpopo Lawrence vor viel Scheiße bewahrt. Sehen deine Tage immer so aus?“ Pfuh... Momentan…? Ich glaube wir haben eine dakratanische Verschwörung am Hals. Zuerst wollte mich Ratsherr Bak’kahma durch ein Verfahren drankriegen, dann jubelte er Lawrence falsche Informationen unter. Nun kamen wir gerade hinter der ramponierten Ascendant rein, die in einen Hinterhalt geraten ist. Das klingt doch nicht ganz koscher, oder?“ „Nein. Da geb ich dir recht, vor allem, da mir vor einigen Minuten fast dasselbe passiert wäre. Ratsherr Bak’kahma hat mir persönlich erzählt, dass etwas in einen System nicht stimmt und seine Flotte von Reapern aufgerieben wird. Als ich das durch Flavia überprüfen ließ, waren eine Oculi-Staffel und mehre Flottillen der Dak’ratur im System und es sah nicht so aus als würden sie sich bekämpfen. Ich hab vorhin übrigens ein Gespräch mit Rekita geführt. So wie er sich angehört hatte, ist ihm etwas ähnlich ärgerlich-dreistes wiederfahren.“ „Ach ja, da fällt mir noch etwa sein. Hattest du neulich ein Gespräch mit Dr. Enriya Thanoptis, meiner Xeno-Archäologin?“ „Ja, wieso?“ „Sie hat mir heute von den Korogyn erzählt und dass du meintest, dass immer mehr seltsame Sphären auftauchten.“ „Ja, das stimmt. Ich wollte die Sache eigentlich selber nachgehen, aber nachdem ich schon zwei Teams verloren hatte, hab ich mich lieber nochmal mit dem geschichtlichen Aspekt befasst. Hat Dr. Thanoptis schon was rausgefunden?“ „Allerdings. Deine Mutter war auf der einzigen Mission zum Korogyn-Tempel dabei und somit bist du die einzige, die etwas dazu sagen kann, da es bei Wing keine offizielle Quelle für diese Wesen gibt.“ „Ernsthaft? Oh Scheiße… Tja, dann ist das ein Problem. Ich… äh… hab meine Mutter nie nach dem Korogyn-Tempel gefragt. Sie und das Mastermind kamen total fertig wieder zurück und wichen allen meinen Fragen aus. Ich weiß also genauso viel wie du.“ „Also nichts. Verflucht. Ähm… Ich hab mich übrigens noch nicht für den Hinweis mit meinem Gerichtsverfahren bedankt, oder?“ „Nein.“ „Ha… Dann danke. Ich dank dir vielmals. Ohne dich und deinen Kontakt wäre ich in zwei oder drei Tagen abgeführt und in eine Zelle gesteckt worden.“ „Dem Fleet-Admiral muss man helfen, alleine schon damit niemand in Panik verfällt. So, ich glaube die anderen sind schon da. Das wird spaßig.“, entgegnete Shepard leger. Tatsächlich standen um den runden Tisch mit dem Zeichen der Star Alliance drüber und dem Zeichen der Wing Technologies an der Wand dahinter die anderen beiden Teilnehmer, plus einer weiteren Frau, die sich aber gerade so auf den Beinen halten konnte. „Ja klar, Spaß.“, flüsterte Phoenixclaw nur, als sie alleine die Gesichtsfarbe von Rekita sah. Ende von Kapitel XXIII Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)